


Christmas Gift

by SuperWhoMerLockandSpock



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Christmas, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and a happy new year, masturbation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock/pseuds/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up to find the god of mischief in your den, and you don't second guess it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gift

You shivered and curled up into yourself as the cold from the outside found it’s way into your bedroom. 

Your first Christmas on your own, and it didn’t turn out so well. 

You had one small tree that only stood 2 feet tall, and you couldn’t afford much so it was sparsely decorated with only one present under it, and that was what your boss gave you.

You shivered again, before you gave up on sleeping in and just got up. You wrapped your blanket around you shoulders, and walked out the room. Your teeth clacked together as you made your way down the hall, and fiddled with the thermostat. The heating kicked on, and you yawned, walking through the den into the kitchen. You needed your morning coffee before you even thought about anything else.The smell of the dark roasted, ground beans pouring into the glass pot started to wake you up. You stretched, your joints finally popping into place after sleeping wrong.

When it was finally finished brewing, you poured yourself a cup, adding cream and sugar to taste, and walking into the den, sipping at the warm liquid. 

You stopped dead in your tracks when you saw that you weren’t alone. 

“Ah! You’re finally ready.” The man said. He had long, dark hair, emerald green eyes with a glimmer in them, pink lips that were not exactly thin, nor plump but a beautifully sculpted to a happy medium, and pale skin that looked almost blue. 

“Uh, how did you get in here?” You asked. He walked over to you, “You summoned me, last night. Just as you have been trying to for the past month. Every night, like clockwork I hear you shouting my name as if it’s the most sacred thing you’ve ever said.” He traced your jaw with the tip of his finger, and down your neck to your collarbone. “And I know that this is a day for giving here on Midgard, so I decided to come and give you my attentions.” You blushed as he practically told you he’s been spying on you for the past month as you masturbated, and you were suddenly aware you were still in your pyjamas, without a bra.

You swallowed thickly, “You really didn’t need to do that.” Your voice was shaky at best as you stepped around him. You set your cup down on the floor, and sat beside it, grabbing the present from your boss. You started to open it, but long slender fingers snaked around your wrists. You stopped what you were doing, “Loki.” You choked out. “Now, my pet, is that anyway to treat a guest you have invited into your home? Come. I wish to give you a gift.” He said, setting the small box back under the tree, and helping you stand.

“I understand that when you were summoning me, you were dressed rather differently.” He said, looking at your attire. “Show me, how you call my name every night. Show me what you do, so that I may also do it to you, and listen as you speak my name, as it slides out between your lips. Show me, my pet.” He whispered, making you shiver. “Okay.” You whispered back, in agreement, leading him to your bedroom.

You took a deep breath as you closed the bedroom door, turning to see him sitting in the desk chair, looking at you expectantly. You blushed as you clumsily pulled your shirt over your head, letting your breasts bounce once they were free.

You glanced over to see him smirking, pleased with the display.

You slipped off your pyjama bottoms, and finally your pants. You slowly climbed on the bed, so that your cunt was in full view for him, and you spread your legs wide. With one hand you reached up, and cupped one of your breasts, playing with the sensitive nipple. With the other you reached down and started to touch the inside of your thigh, working your way up to your slick folds.

You teased your self like this for a while, your labido even more relentless than usual with the knowledge of the god watching you.

You have always, secretly, wanted to do this for someone, and it was hotter than you imagined.

Finally, you allowed yourself to touch the sensitive nub of nerve endings, making you gasp and moan. You rubbed on that for a while, before slowly sliding your finger down and into your hole.

You glanced at Loki through half closed lids, and smugly too note that he rid himself of his trousers and pants, and was currently fisting his stiff cock, taking every bit of the site laid out before him.

You decided to step your game up a bit. “Oh, Loki.” You moaned as you moved that hand that was playing with your nipples down to your clit. You could feel the heat pooling in your belly, and you moaned some more. Climbing the hill to the peak, you reached your climax, and moaned (rather loudly, too) once again, Loki’s name, just as you have been doing for a month.

You gasped in air, and you finally came down from your climax, still breathing heavily. You lifted your head to see Loki was in nearly the same state. Head back, chest heaving, his gradually softening cock still letting out the occasional spurt of cum onto his fingers. The site made you shiver as your labido gave another atempt at an orgasm. 

You sat up, slowly, and just took in the image before you. You saw that Loki was wearing black trousers and a green t-shirt, much like something a modern man would wear, you found it curious but the thought was soon dismissed as he lifted his head.

You bit your lip and blushed neon at the realization of what happened. 

Without saying a word he stood and held out his cum covered hand to your lips. You let your tongue dart out and lick some of it up letting it roll over your taste buds, judging how much you liked it. Apparently you had a pallet for Loki’s cum, because once you had swallowed that, you greedily licked away at his hand until it was all gone. 

He took off this clothes, and climbed ontop of you, bending down to kiss you. You moaned because you knew he could taste himself on your tongue, and shit, that was a huge turn on for how disgusting you thought it was.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, and your legs around his waist. “I-I want… I want you to…” You tried, but couldn’t get to words out, so you pulled your legs tighter, making his hips move forward. “Ah.” He chuckled. “Why don’t we recover from what just happened first, yeah?” He whispered. You nodded, and he fell on the bed beside you, pulling you tight to him.

And that is how you had the best christmas ever. You stayed in bed all day, making love, and screwing like rabbits until well within the dark hours of the night, with the god of mischief and chaos himself.


End file.
